More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat comprising:                a cushion intended to be connected to a floor of the vehicle by slide rails,        a backrest mounted to pivot with respect to the cushion about a single horizontal pivot axis between a folded-flat position in which the backrest runs roughly horizontally parallel to the cushion and a comfort position in which the backrest extends roughly vertically and allows its user to sit in the seat, this comfort position lying in a range extending angularly between a rear erect position and a forward erect position of the backrest,        a mechanism for controlling the pivoting of the backrest with respect to the cushion, and which is designed to perform the three functions consisting in:                    commanding the articulation to adjust the backrest into a comfort position,            commanding a tilting of the backrest by rotating it about the pivot axis towards the folded-flat position, and            commanding a tilting of the backrest by rotating it about the pivot axis into an intermediate folded-down position between one of the adjusted comfort positions and the folded-flat position,this mechanism comprising an articulation that can be actuated between an unlocked state that allows the backrest to rotate freely with respect to the cushion about the pivot axis and a locked state in which the rotation of the backrest with respect to the cushion is blocked in a comfort position.                        
Document FR-A-2 746 064 describes one example of such a seat, which is entirely satisfactory from a technical standpoint but which does, however, have the disadvantage that the aforementioned three functions are controlled by a single control member which has to be actuated in a first direction to cause the backrest to move from a comfort position to the intermediate folded-down position, and in a second direction to adjust it into a comfort position and allow the change from the use position to the folded-flat position. The fact that these three functions can be commanded from a single control member makes the task of the user complicated.